Három kívánság
by DraconusDiablo
Summary: Slash. EdxEnvy (FMA – 2003-as anime) Egykor halálos ellenségek voltak – ma már boldogan élnek egy takaros kis házikóban Resembool határában. Ed éppen hazafelé tart a Központi Városból, azonban megfeledkezik valamiről, aminek nem várt és igencsak súlyos következményei lesznek… Megjegyzés: Ed és Envy nálam nem testvérek (nem írok incestet).
1. I rész

**Slash. EdxEnvy** (FMA – 2003-as anime) Megjegyzés: Ed és Envy nálam nem testvérek (nem írok incestet).  
Egykor halálos ellenségek voltak – ma már boldogan élnek egy takaros kis házikóban Resembool határában. Ed éppen hazafelé tart a Központi Városból, azonban megfeledkezik valamiről, aminek nem várt és igencsak súlyos következményei lesznek…  
Szemszög: Edward E/3  
Figyelmeztetések: esetlegesen OOC karakterek, meghintve egy leheletnyi cukorfluffal, némi (egészséges) perverzióval, meg a szokásos humorral.  
A jogok teljes mértékben Arakava Hiromu-t illetik, én csak kölcsönvettem a történetből néhány szereplőt és elemet a saját, de legfőképpen mások szórakoztatására.

 **Szereplõk** : Edward Elric/Ed, Envy, Roy Mustang

 **Korhatár:** 16

 **Figyelmeztetések:** SLASH, Erotikus tartalom, Durva nyelvezet, OOC karakter(ek)

 **Jellemzõk:** Romantikus, Humor, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, AU, Fantasy

 **Három kívánság**

 **I. rész**

\- Hé, várjanak! Várjanak már meg! – kiabálta egy mélynövésű, szőke, hosszú hajfonatos fiú, miközben lélekszakadva vágtázott a pályaudvarról kigördülő, Resemboolba tartó szerelvény irányába. A mozdony egy éles, gunyorosnak ható füttyentéssel adta a tudtára, hogy ő aztán bizony senki miatt nem hajlandó megállni, de még csak lassítani sem, mire Ed nyelvet öltve rá megmakacsolta magát, és az eddiginél is gyorsabb tempóban kezdett sprintelni; piros kabátja győzelmi zászlóként lobogott utána. Juszt is felszáll erre a vonatra, ha a fene fenét eszik is!

Végül sikerült megragadnia automail jobbjával az egyik fogódzkodót, majd felhúzódzkodnia az utolsó kocsi végén lévő tágas peronra, ahol azonnal térdre is rogyott, levegő után kapkodva. Mit meg nem tesz az ember, ha egy homonculus kedvében akar járni… pontosabban mit meg nem tesz az ember, ha nem akar magára haragítani egy homonculust, akit történetesen Envynek hívnak, és akit – a hangulatától függően – konkrétan bármivel föl lehet hergelni.

Úgy-ahogy kifújta magát, aztán belépett az ajtón az utastérbe, és keresett egy szimpatikus szabad helyet, ahová ledobta hátizsákját, majd mellételepedett. A vállpánttal szórakozottan babrálva bámult ki az ablakon, az elsuhanó tájat figyelve, és egyrészt hálát adott a szerencséjének, amiért mégiscsak elérte az utolsó vonatot, másrészt ott motoszkált gondolatai között az a balsejtelem, hogy valami fontosat, valami igazán nagyon fontosat elfelejtett.

Amikor három nappal ezelőtt Roy Mustang ezredes fölhívta, hogy a segítségét kérje egy veszélyes, szökött bűnöző elfogásához, garantálta, esküdözött, a szavát adta, hogy az egész nem fog tovább tartani egyetlen napnál. _Egyetlen napnál._ Természetesen hamarosan kiderült, hogy az az egy bűnöző nem is egy, hanem kettő – egy ikerpár –, így a kézre kerítésük sem volt annyira egyszerű. A teljes tegnapi napja, valamint a ma délelőttjének jelentős hányada ráment arra, hogy őket hajkurászta keresztül-kasul a Központi Városon, hogy visszaszerezze tőlük felettese zsebóráját. Lényeges és fölöttébb fontos küldetés, amit kizárólag az Acélalkimista képes végrehajtani. Nyilván.

Envy meg szintén nyilván kiakadt, amikor sajnálkozva és a bocsánatáért esedezve közölte vele, hogy ígéretével ellentétben tovább kell maradnia. A homonculus már azért pipa volt rá, amiért megint nem vitte magával, de Ed nem akarta, hogy együtt lássák őket, aztán pletykálkodni kezdjenek a kapcsolatukról. Bőven elegendő volt, hogy az ezredes tudott róluk, és így most már nemcsak a magassága – jobban mondva az alacsonysága – miatt froclizta, hanem a szűk, szexi miniszoknyák miatt is, többek között az iránt érdeklődve, hogy otthon, a négy fal között ő is szokott-e ilyesféle ruhadarabot magára ölteni. Ed paprikavörös arccal üvöltözve, az öklét rázva kérte ki magának a feltételezést.

Mint ahogy akkor is üvöltözött, mikor rájött, hogy a szökevények valójában Mustang unokaöccsei, és habár égetnivaló gézengúzok, azonban semmiképpen sem bűnözők – ennek ellenére kénytelen volt megírni az esetről a jelentését, ami azt eredményezte, hogy majdnem lekéste az utolsó vonatot. Amennyiben lekéste volna, haza sem kellett volna mennie, mivel a legkevésbé sem vágyott arra, hogy az élete párjaként nyilvántartott homonculus első felindulásában kibelezze, és csak ezt követően hallgassa végig az ő mentegetőző mondandóját. A francba Roy Mustanggal, meg a baromságaival!

Lehunyta szemeit, és úgy döntött, kihasználja a hosszú utat egy kis pihenésre, felkészülve az előtte álló éjszakára. Biztosra vette, hogy amennyiben sikerül kiengesztelnie Envyt… Nem. Biztosra vette, hogy sikerül kiengesztelnie Envyt, utána pedig meglehetősen izgalmasan fognak telni a hazaérkezését követő órák. Először egy közös fürdő, aztán egy kis masszázs, aztán… Ed, agyában ezeket az ábrándképeket továbbpörgetve szenderült mély álomba, a vonat kellemesen ringató-zakatoló mozgásának hatására, és fel sem ébredt egészen addig, míg meg nem érkeztek a célállomásra.

A sötét, kihaltnak tűnő városon keresztülbandukolva újfent azon merengett, hogy mégis mi miatt van hiányérzete, ám nem jutott az eszébe. A házuk ajtaja előtt egy pillanatra megtorpant, és vett egy mély levegőt, mielőtt benyitott volna a keskeny előtérbe, ahol aztán levette a kabátját, és a hátizsákkal együtt a fogasra akasztotta. Továbbhaladt a nappali irányába – sejtette, hogy Envy ott lehet, és nem is tévedett. Mielőtt még szóra nyithatta volna a száját, a homonculus egy szemvillanás alatt előtte termett, szorosan átölelve összevissza csókolta, majd felkapta és megpörgette a levegőben.

\- Hé, tegyél le! – tiltakozott Ed tettetett felháborodással. Igazából nagyon örült annak, hogy a másik, a feltételezéseivel ellentétben, nem haragszik rá. – Tudod, hogy ezt nem szeretem. Nem kapdoshatod fel csak úgy az embereket! – fenyegette meg játékosan mutatóujjával, miután ismét szilárd talajt érzett lábai alatt.  
\- Nem lehetek boldog, hogy végre itthon vagy? – biggyesztette le ajkát duzzogva. – Én kis cukorborsóm – vigyorodott el.

Az ilyen, vagy ehhez hasonló megjegyzésekért – voltaképpen bármilyen megjegyzésért, ami egy félhangyányit is a termetére vonatkozott – másvalakinek menten leüvöltötte volna a haját, Envy kedveskedő, szeretetteljes becézgetéseit azonban szívmelengetően édesnek találta.

És ekkor hirtelen beugrott. Édes. Cukor. Édesség! Finomság! Megígérte neki, hogy hoz valami tömény cukormázban és csokoládéban tobzódó, csodásan és hihetetlenül lenyűgözően ízletes, csak a Központi Városban kapható desszertet, sőt, desszerthalmot, csakhogy… Csakhogy a nagy rohanásban egyrészt ki is ment a fejéből, másrészt, még ha nem így történt volna, sem lett volna arra ideje, hogy beszerezze a káprázatos kalóriabombát. Ez is annak az idióta, felfuvalkodott hólyag Mustangnak a bűne!

\- Hol van? – pislogott rá Envy, ametisztszín szemeiben izgatott kíváncsisággal.  
\- Mi hol van? – kérdezett vissza, értetlenséget mímelve.  
\- A finom édességem, mi más? – húzta össze szemöldökét.  
\- Itt – mutatott magára. – Vagy én nem vagyok neked elég finom és elég édes… cukorborsó? – próbálkozott.

\- Edward Elric… – A homonculus hangja vészjósló suttogássá halkult. – Elfelejtetted, igaz?  
\- Én… én… – Most mit felelhetne erre? Tényleg elfelejtette, vagyis, amikor megérkezett a Központi Város pályaudvarára, és leszállt a vonatról, akkor még az eszében volt, azonban ez jottányit sem javított jelenlegi helyzetén.  
\- Elfelejtetted! – mondta vádlón, fejcsóválva, miközben összefonta mellkasa előtt karjait.  
\- Az úgy volt, hogy… Figyelj! Holnap megkérjük Winryt, hogy süssön egy kis almás lepényt, vagy…

\- Sütni? Sütni én is tudok, akár almás lepényt is. Nekem az kellett volna, amit _te_ hozol. Az, hogy gondolj _rám_ … – nyafogta megbántottan.  
\- Envy, én gondoltam rád! – vágta rá gyorsan. Ó, de még hányszor _gondolt rá_! Ó, de még hogyan _gondolt rá_! – Kérlek, hagyd abba ezt a buta nyüsszögést, és máris megmutatom…  
\- Buta nyüsszögést? Én csak egy buta nyüsszögés vagyok, igaz? Ráadásul éppen meg vagyok sértődve, neked meg csak a szexen jár az agyad. Perverz! – dohogta.

Abszurdum! Vitatkozhattak volna arról, hogy melyikőjük a perverzebb – teljesen feleslegesen, mivel úgyis a homonculus került volna ki a vitából győztesen. A maga tizenhat évével labdába sem rúghatott a másik közel négyszázával szemben.

\- Sajnálom, oké? Reggel visszamegyek a Központi Városba a kedvedért, és…  
\- Nem kell! – húzta fel az orrát durcásan.  
\- Nézd, majdnem két napon keresztül két hülyegyereket kergettem, akik lenyúlták annak a seggfejnek a zsebóráját, aztán meg kellett írnom a jelentést, aztán meg el kellett érnem a vonatot! – hadarta, és kezdett kijönni a béketűrésből.

Rendben, egy nappal később jött. Rendben, nem hozott ajándékot. Na de nem szórakozgatott, hanem dolgozott, és az egész eset – minden komolytalansága ellenére – nem volt éppen fáklyásmenet. Azok a büdös kölkök jól megizzasztották. A homonculus igazán lehetne egy kicsit megértőbb; mely elvárás alapjában véve nonszensz, tekintve, hogy a homonculusok, és különösképp Envy, nem kifejezetten a megértésükről híresek. Ez a gondolatmenet némileg lecsillapította. Ha belemegy ebbe a "ki sértődik meg jobban, és ki kiabál hangosabban" elnevezésű játszmába, akkor valóban nem fognak mást csinálni ma este a veszekedésen kívül. Holott neki egyéb jellegű elképzelései voltak, és úgy vélte, nincs az a makacs, kiengesztelhetetlen homonculus, aki eltántoríthatná a szándékaitól.

\- Eredetileg a visszaút előtt akartam megvenni, nehogy véletlenül tönkremenjen – folytatta a magyarázkodást, mely voltaképpen fedte az igazságot. – Meg ugye pont az állomás épülete mellett van az a helyes kis cukrászda, amit annyira nagyon szeretsz, de… nem értem volna el az utolsó vonatot, ha még oda is bemegyek. Különben is, Mustang tehet mindenről… – Remélte, hogy ha felettesére hárítja a felelősséget, akkor Envy leszáll róla (képletesen, hogy aztán végre rászálljon, vagyis rámásszon).  
\- Mustang, mi? – füstölgött a homonculus. Az ezredes nevének említése heves indulatokat szított benne, mivel kölcsönösen rühellték egymást. – Kezdem kapizsgálni!  
\- Mégis, mit kezdesz kapizsgálni?  
\- Hogy miért is nem akarsz kilépni a hadseregből.

Ed egy hatalmasat sóhajtott. Már megint ez a téma – akár a beakadt tű a lemezjátszón.  
\- Azt hittem, ezt már ezerszer tisztáztuk, de akkor kísérletet teszek rá ezeregyedjére is. Azért nem akarok kilépni, mert ha megteszem, felkopik az állunk. Nem értek máshoz – tárta szét a karjait –, nem mellesleg jól fizet. Vagy tenyésszünk bárányokat, mint a többi városlakó? Szomorú nap lenne az a birkák életében… Esetleg szálljak be Rockbellék automail bizniszébe, hátha a hozzá nem értésemmel az ő kuncsaftjaikat is elriasztom, és együtt jutunk koldusbotra? Nos, mi legyen?  
\- Nem tudom – vonta meg a vállát szomorú beletörődéssel. – Mondjuk ne járj össze hetyegni a feletteseddel… vagy legalább csináld diszkrétebben…

\- HOGY MICSODA?! – hördült fel, majd néhány mély lélegzetvétel segítségével igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni magára. – Nevetséges a féltékenységed! – Azonnal tudta, hogy óriási hibát követett el, amint belenézett a gyilkos fénnyel megvillanó, ametisztlila szempárba; csakhogy sajnos nem szívhatta vissza a szavakat.  
\- _A féltékenységem?!_ Úgy! Szóval szerinted nevetséges vagyok?  
\- A francba is, nem így értettem – helyesbített gyorsan felemelt kezekkel. – Tudod, hogy ki nem állhatom Mustangot.  
\- Mintha ez bármit számítana nálad! – fújtatott ingerülten. – Nemrég még engem is ki nem állhattál! Ez talán a fétised? Mindenkivel összefekszel, akit ki nem állhatsz?

\- Téged: szeretlek. Őt: ki nem állhatom – nyomatékosította széles kézmozdulatokkal a kijelentését. – Vili? Egyébként halványlilám sincsen arról, hogyan kombináltad ezt össze.  
\- Pedig egyértelmű. Egy: sosem viszel magaddal. Kettő: mindig a tervezettnél minimum egy nappal tovább tartanak ezek a kis kiruccanások, ráadásul a megoldandó eseteid meglehetősen mondvacsináltak. Komolyan? Visszaszerezni egy ellopott zsebórát? Erre tékozolja el a hadsereg a híres-neves Acélalkimista _kimagasló_ képességeit? – A homonculus hangja csöpögött a gúnytól. – Három… mert még nem fejeztem ám be, szóval… Három: "megfeledkeztél" az édességemről, csak azért, hogy kapva kaphass az alkalmon, és visszavonatozhass a Központi Városba néhány újabb menetre. Igazam van, vagy igazam van? – húzta ki magát csípőre tett kezekkel.

Envy olyan magabiztos meggyőződéssel érvelt, hogy egy fél pillanatra még maga Ed is elhitte, hogy valóban szexuális viszonyt folytat az ezredessel (is), és már-már bólintott, amivel beismerte volna ezt a képtelen marhaságot – aláírva ezzel a halálos ítéletét. Persze a másik egyszer arra is rávette, hogy megkóstolja a tejet, úgyhogy igencsak veszélyes volt vele bármiféle vitába bocsátkozni.

\- Nincs igazad, és most én jövök. Egy: szeretlek. Kettő: nem hetyegek a felettesemmel. Három: én lennék a világ legnagyobb idiótája, ha megcsalnálak. Túl fiatal vagyok ahhoz, hogy meggyilkoljon egy vér- és bosszúszomjas pálmafa – vigyorodott el, némi humorosnak szánt megjegyzéssel próbálva oldani a feszültté vált hangulatot. Sikertelenül.  
\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy… kizárólag azért nem csalsz meg… mert attól félsz… hogy megölnélek miatta? – szipogott elszontyolodva.

Ennyi?! Ennyi ment át az egészből? A homonculus totálisan kiforgatta a szavait. Bassza meg! Na igen, ez az, amire ma valószínűleg nem fog sor kerülni. Sajnos. Ed látni vélte, amint összecsapnak a feje fölött a hullámok, és tudta, hogy nem jöhet ki győztesen a helyzetből. Eleddig visszafojtott indulatai kártékony kúszónövény módjára burjánzottak tova lelkében, behálózva, körülfonva, majd megsemmisítve a logikus és józan gondolatokat, lecsupaszított, elevenen tomboló haragot hagyva maguk mögött.

\- IGEN! EZ AZT JELENTI, HOGY KIZÁRÓLAG AZÉRT NEM CSALLAK MEG, MERT KURVÁRA FÉLEK ATTÓL, HOGY MEGÖLNÉL MIATTA! MÁSKÜLÖNBEN MÁR VÉGIGKEFÉLTEM VOLNA EGÉSZ AMESTRIST! EZT?! EZT AKARTAD HALLANI? – üvöltötte olyan hangerővel, hogy a vitrinben lévő borospoharak csilingelve koccantak össze, az egyik ablaküveg pedig egy nagy csattanás kíséretében megrepedt. Envy arcán végiggördült egy könnycsepp, melynek látványa azonnal lehűtötte Edet; akárha egy vödör jeges vizet zúdítottak volna a nyakába. Megbántotta. Tényleg megbántotta, holott nem… De. Igazság szerint abban a pillanatban bántani akarta, mert nagyon nem erre számított két, ennyire fárasztó és nehéz nap után. – Envy… kérlek… – nyújtotta felé kezeit, mire válaszul a másik hátrébb lépett, ametisztszín szemeiben rideg elutasítással. – Kérlek… ne haragudj rám!  
\- Nem érdekel! – morogta. – Ma éjszaka a vendégszobában alszom! És csak hogy tudd: utállak! – Ezzel sarkon fordulva berobogott az említett helyiségbe, és irdatlan svunggal bevágta maga mögött az ajtót; az egész ház beleremegett.

A nemrégiben randevúra késztetett poharak ismételten összekoccantak, az ablaküveg – kötelességtudatának engedelmeskedve – továbbrepedt, és új elemként a falon függő fényképeket mindössze egy vékonyka hajszál választotta el attól, hogy halált megvető bátorsággal a mélybe vessék magukat. Ők nem, ellenben a mennyezet egy jókora darabja némi hezitálást követően megadta magát a gravitáció törvényének, a jótékony öntudatlanság leplét borítva a megrökönyödve az imént becsapódott ajtót bámuló, ifjú alkimistára – akinek, mielőtt elveszítette volna az eszméletét, az futott át az agyán, hogy mi a francért kellett nekik vendégszobát építeniük…


	2. II rész

**II. rész**

Miután – ki tudja, mennyi idő múltával – felocsúdott, talpra kecmeregve lerázta magáról a törmelékdarabokat, nagyjából leporolta a ruháját, sziszegve megtapogatta a tarkóján keletkezett parányi púpok tömkelegét, majd egy tapsolás után, transzmutációt végrehajtva visszaállította a nappali eredeti állapotát – nem feledkezve meg az ablaküvegről –, végül próbaképp lenyomta a vendégszoba kilincsét; ami nem engedett. Ezek szerint Envy bezárkózott. Hát jó.

Igazából alkímia segítségével bármikor bejuthatott volna hozzá, azonban amikor elkészült a házuk és beköltöztek, megegyeztek abban, hogy itthon egyikőjük sem használja a képességeit; csak, ha a másik erre kifejezetten megkéri, illetve ha vészhelyzet van – a leszakadt mennyezet annak számított. Az ajtó mögül ellenben nem hallatszottak kétségbeesett sikolyok, sőt, egyáltalán semmiféle nesz sem, így Ed "nem vész"-nek minősítette a helyzetet. Aztán megvonta a vállát, és elvonult fürdeni. Egyedül. Aztán magára kapott egy, a fiókból találomra kiválasztott tiszta boxert, és bebújt a kétszemélyes ágyukba, a kétszemélyes takarójuk alá. Egyedül. Aztán kezdett aggódni.

Nem ez volt az első – és valószínűleg nem is az utolsó – eset, hogy összezördültek, pontosabban, hogy Envy valamin felhúzva az orrát beviharzott abba az átokverte helyiségbe, kategorikusan kijelentve, hogy ott fogja tölteni az éjszakát. Adekvátabb lett volna Envy-szobának nevezni, semmint vendégszobának, mivel vendégek nagyritkán fordultak meg náluk; Alt, Winryt meg néha Pinako nénit kivéve – ők viszont családtagok voltak, ráadásul sosem aludtak itt. A szoba tehát a legkevésbé sem érdemelte ki a "vendég" titulust.

Csakhogy ez idáig még sosem telt el fél óránál több a megsértődés és a kiengesztelődés között; a másik magától belátta, hogy enyhén szólva túlreagálta a szituációt, és ilyenkor, miután halk, puha léptekkel besettenkedett, odakucorodott mellé az ágyba, majd némi vigasztalást és beszélgetést követően megbékélt. Most azonban semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Mondjuk olyasmi sem fordult elő, hogy Ed megfeledkezett volna az ígéretéről, valamint hogy ilyen drasztikusan kikelt volna magából, hogy ennyire durva szavakat vágott volna a fejéhez. Még hogy a homonculusoknak nincsen lelkük! Már hogyne lenne! Csak sokkal érzékenyebb és sokkal bonyolultabb, mint az embereké általában…

Na de meggyanúsítani őt azzal, hogy megcsalja, ráadásul pont seggfej ezredessel? Nem mintha mással valaha is megtette volna, vagy meg akarta volna tenni; és nemcsak azért, mert nem óhajtott ilyen fiatalon elpatkolni. Összehasonlítási alap híján is biztosra vette ugyanis, hogy keresve sem találhatna nála tökéletesebb szeretőt; nem mellesleg imádta minden porcikáját, a mozdulatait, az érintéseit, a kizárólag neki tartogatott, elbűvölően bájos mosolyát – meg persze a közel négyszáz évnyi tapasztalatát, amivel senki nem kelhetett volna versenyre.

Legszívesebben az egyezségüket semmibe véve áttranszmutálta volna magát a falon, hogy alaposan megölelgesse az ő szeszélyes pálmafácskáját, és minden kétséget kizáróan biztosítsa arról, hogy akkor is nagyon-nagyon szereti, ha a másik egy hisztis drámakirály(nő); ám ezzel inkább rontott, mintsem javított volna a helyzeten. A homonculus ugyanis nem ismert súlyosabb bűnt az adott szó megszegésénél, emellett arra is háklis volt, ha az akarata ellenére zargatták ahelyett, hogy hagyták volna lenyugodni.

Ed tehát – jobb híján – Envy párnáját ölelgetve próbált álomba szenderülni, miközben mélyen beszippantotta a levendula, az árnyliliom, a pázsitviola és a fahéjas szilva keverékének különleges esszenciáját, amit magában csak "lilaillatnak" nevezett, és ami az ametisztszín szempár tulajdonosa jelenlétének törékeny illúzióját idézte. Már-már megszunnyadt, mikor valahára halkan nyikordulva nyílt az ajtó, és szélesedő fénypászma kúszott végig a hálószoba falán és a mennyezeten.

Amennyiben az ifjú alkimista arra számított – márpedig arra számított –, hogy most a megszokott menetrend szerinti békülés következik, akkor hatalmas tévedésben leledzett. Envy ugyanis a lopakodást követően nemhogy bebújt volna mellé, inkább kirángatta a párnát a kezei közül, majd egy "e nélkül nem tudok elaludni" morranás kíséretében kimasírozott a szobából, egy meglehetősen csalódott Edward Elricet hagyva ismételten faképnél. Ed döbbenten pislogott bele a sötétbe, és ez után még hosszú órákig virrasztott forgolódva: már hajnalodott odakint, mikor a kimerültség végül úrrá lett rajta, felülírva zaklatottsága miatti álmatlanságát. 

*** [EdxEnvy]***

Délelőtt fél tizenegy magasságában ébredt fel, körülbelül olyan állapotban, akárha egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt volna, és úgy érezte magát, mint akin átment egy úthengerrel kombinált tehervonat. Az álmok birodalmának gonosz kis manója különféle rémképekkel riogatta; többek között azzal, hogy Envy búcsú nélkül, egyetlen szó nélkül elhagyja, és inkább olyasvalakit keres maga mellé, aki kordában tudja tartani az indulatait ahelyett, hogy lépten-nyomon vérig sértené.

Nem mintha a homonculus nem lett volna képes még a leghalvérűbb illetőt is kihozni a sodrából, de Ed alapjában véve a forrófejű emberek táborát erősítette, bár tény és való, hogy vele szemben az átlagosnál több türelmet tanúsított. Néha azonban ez sem bizonyult elegendőnek – ahogyan ezt a tegnap esti történések is mutatták –, ami miatt pokoli lelkifurdalás gyötörte. Különösen azért, mert kivételesen valóban szándékosan bántotta, ami olyan remekül sikerült, hogy Envy alighanem azóta sem békélt meg; máskülönben most itt lett volna mellette. Remélhetőleg nem lépett le ténylegesen. Az… borzalmas lenne.

Az egész házat ínycsiklandóan ingerlő, édeskés eperillat lengte be, amiből gyanította, hogy a másik mégis itthon lehet, és minden bizonnyal süteményt süt, ha már ő elfelejtett hozni. Ez aztán a legkevésbé sem enyhített a bűntudatán. Kibotorkált a fürdőszobába, hogy rendbe szedje magát, majd fürdőköpenyébe burkolózva elindult megkeresni élete párját, aki csakugyan a konyhában ügyködött – a hangokból ítélve aprított valamit, neki háttal állva.

\- Jó… – Megköszörülte a torkát. _Reggelt? Délelőttöt?_ Reggelt. Maradjon a reggel, az olyan szokványos. – Jó reggelt… egyetlen gyönyörűségem – tette hozzá rövid gondolkozást követően, elvégre ez volt az igazság. Meg egyébként is, a másiknál kés volt.  
\- Kés van nálam – közölte köszönés helyett vészjóslón, mire Ed gerincén borzongás futott végig, és nem a kellemes fajtából. A következő pillanatban Envy megfordult, majd egy határozott csuklómozdulattal elhajította az említett tárgyat, ami rezegve állt bele az ajtófélfába, alig fél centire suhanva el a szőke alkimista nemrégiben hatalmas műgonddal beállított hajantennája fölött. – Upsz… már nincs – tárta szét kezeit enyhén félrebillentett fejjel, és habár elbűvölően bájosan mosolygott, ez mégsem AZ a mosoly volt; hanem inkább az "így nézném végig a halálodat" mosoly. Igaz, annyira nagy baj nem lehet, mert ha valóban ártani akart volna, akkor pontosabban célzott volna.

Egy homonculus mellett csupa móka és kacagás a lét. Néha. Néha meg kész életveszély.

\- Még jó, hogy ilyen kicsi vagyok – vágta rá vigyorogva. – ÁÁÁ! DEHOGY JÓ! MOST LEKICSIZTEM SAJÁT MAGAM! – kiabálta inkább csak a rend kedvéért, miközben rájött, hogy tévedett, és mégiscsak nagy baj van. Envy az ilyesmin mindig nevetni szokott. _Mindig._ Most viszont nem nevetett.

Ekkor vette észre, hogy a homonculus ujjairól vörös cseppek hullottak alá a helyiség halványbézs kövezetére, eredendően hófehér köténykéjén vérszín foltok éktelenkedtek, és mintha az arcán a szája körül, sőt, még a homlokán is lett volna némi elkenődött, pirosas-rózsaszínes maszat. Akárha most mészárolt volna le valamit… rosszabb esetben valakit. Oké, az elmúlt időszakban tartózkodott az öldökléstől, de elképzelhető, hogy az elfajult veszekedés következtében váratlanul megzakkant; bár annak idején sem vetemedett olyasmire, hogy megkóstolja az áldozatait. Az az egyik néhai haverja, Gluttony reszortja volt, csakhogy ki tudja…

\- Envy… te amúgy… tulajdonképpen… mit csinálsz? – kérdezett rá félve.  
\- Epres-rebarbarás pitét meg gyümölcssalátát. Vagyis a pite már készen van. Most hűl. Az öcsikédék hoztak _reggel_ egy csomó gyümölcsöt: epret, málnát, cseresznyét, meggyet meg egy kis ribizlit. A rebarbarát a kertben találtam. Mi is ültethetnénk egy-két fát, bokrot vagy valamit. Mit szólsz? – csacsogta kedélyesen.  
\- Remélem, Alékat nem daraboltad bele ebbe a te híres pitédbe – dünnyögte alig hallhatóan.  
\- Jaj már, miért tettem volna? – A homonculus radarfülekkel rendelkezett. – Ők olyan kedvesek velem… – sóhajtotta, és Ed kiérezte belőle a neheztelést, hogy ő viszont nem az. – Kérsz belőle? – nyújtotta felé nyitott tenyereit, mire válaszul nemet intett; és rögtön meg is bánta.

Envy ugyanis lassú, érzéki nyelvmozdulatokkal leszopogatta-lenyalogatta ujjairól a gyümölcsök nedveit, ő meg ezzel párhuzamosan kezdett egyre inkább izgalomba jönni, és ebben a pillanatban fölöttébb örült annak, hogy előző este merő véletlenségből egy lezserebb alsóneműre esett a választása. Máskülönben az a veszély fenyegette volna, hogy napszak ide vagy oda sziporkázó csillagokat lásson; igaz, így meg félő volt, hogy a másik azonnal kiszúrja a csöppet sem aprócska változást.

\- Figyelj csak… – nyelt egyet – nem beszélhetnénk meg… ezt az egészet? – húzta össze magán automatikusan a köntöst.  
\- Hogyne! Beszéljük meg! – dohogta. – Mert te már megint kanos vagy…  
Ed vett egy mély levegőt.  
\- Jó! Tudod mit? Beismerem, oké? Az vagyok! – fakadt ki. – Kanos vagyok, ha már ilyen rendkívül ízlésesen fejezted ki magad. Mióta felszálltam arra a vacak vonatra, hogy elutazzak abba a vacak Központi Városba, hogy végrehajtsam azt a még vacakabb küldetést, a ráérő időmben arról fantáziáltam, hogy mit fogunk csinálni, miután hazaértem. És őszintén? Nem igazán erre számítottam… Egyébként amennyiben használnád egy kicsit is azt az okos kis buksidat, rájöhetnél arra, hogy ha az ezredes és én… ó, inkább ki sem mondom, különben örök életre elmegy a kedvem minden szexuális jellegű tevékenységtől… Szóval, ha az lenne a helyzet, mint amit feltételezel, akkor nem volnék ennyire _kanos_. Nem gondolod?  
A homonculus vékony vonallá préselt ajkakkal hallgatott.

\- Envy, kérlek…  
\- Téged csak a testem érdekel! – puffogott.  
\- Ez nem… – Azt szerette volna mondani, hogy ez nem igaz, ám a másik közbevágott:  
\- Mindössze az a kérdés, hogy ez a verzió – simított végig magán kihívóan, minek hatására Ed pulzusa szaporábbá vált –, esetleg ez a verzió – öltötte fel Roy Mustang külsejét, majd megpördült a tengelye körül.

\- Változz vissza, de nagyon gyorsan! Ha ezt a pofát látom, mindig viszketni kezd a tenyerem, és nem akarok veled verekedni! – A homonculus szájhúzogatva engedelmeskedett. – Amúgy meg nem rémlik, hogy ilyesmire kértelek volna…  
\- Tegnap este te is alkímiázgattál egy keveset. Ne is tagadd, mert észrevettem ám! – fonta össze mellkasa előtt karjait.  
\- Persze, hogy alkímiázgattam. Úgy bevágtad az ajtót, hogy rám omlott a plafon.  
\- Tényleg rád omlott a plafon? – vihogott fel. – Akkor az volt az a nagy robaj… Jaj, Edward, annyira sajnálom! – vigyorgott, arcát a tenyerei közé fogva, és nem úgy tűnt, mintha valóban annyira nagyon sajnálná. – Bárcsak láthattam volna!

Ed elég jól ismerte a másikat ahhoz, hogy tudja, csak a sértettség beszél belőle, de valójában nem akarna neki rosszat, így fel sem vette a gonoszkodó megjegyzését.  
\- Én is sajnálom, Envy. Sajnálom, hogy nem tartottam be az ígéreteimet. Sajnálom, hogy egy nappal később jöttem haza, és azt is sajnálom, hogy elfelejtettem neked ajándékot hozni. Azt meg még jobban sajnálom, hogy ordibáltam veled. Rendben?  
\- Nem. Nincs rendben – jelentette ki dacos elszántsággal. – Ezt most nem intézed el egy sima bocsánatkéréssel! Megbántottál – szipogta. – Még sírtam is…

\- Akkor áruld el, mit szeretnél. Hogyan tehetném jóvá? – faggatózott.  
\- Ez attól függ. Attól függ, mit vagy hajlandó megtenni értem.  
\- Érted? Érted bármit. Na jó – emelte fel mutatóujját vigyorogva –, tejet nem iszom. De azon kívül tényleg bármit.  
\- A… szavadat adod? – kérdezte kissé bizonytalankodva.

\- Igen – bólintott. Az ametiszt szempár mintha furcsa fénnyel villant volna, valahogy olyan diadalmasan, és Ednek egy pillanatra az a balsejtelme támadt, hogy éppen most gyalogolt bele valamiféle csapdába. Megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse ezt a feltevést.  
\- Mégsem? – kérdezte Envy csalódottan.  
\- De… csak…  
\- Nagyszerű! – csapta össze tenyereit lelkesen. – Együnk pitét!

\- Ez? Ez az óriási kérésed, hogy együnk pitét? – pislogott rá meglepetten. Nem számított egy ennyire egyszerű és könnyen kivitelezhető dologra.  
\- Jaj, dehogyis! – legyintett. – Közben majd kitalálom.

A fiatal alkimista megkönnyebbült, hogy ezek szerint alaptalan volt a gyanúja, hiszen ha a másik még csak most találja ki, mit szeretne, akkor eléggé valószínűtlen, hogy voltaképpen erre ment ki a játék. Amíg azt figyelte, ahogy Envy – miután visszaszerezte az ajtófélfából a kését – befejezi a gyümölcssaláta elkészítését, aztán felszeleteli a pitét, végül egy-egy tányérra porciózza, egyre idegesebb és idegesebb lett: kíváncsisággal kevert gyomorszorító izgatottság uralkodott el rajta. A homonculusnak ugyanis akadtak néha érdekes ötletei. Meglehetősen érdekes ötletei… Talán nem kifejezetten volt ésszerű megígérni azt a bizonyos _bármit_. Nos. Most már mindegy.

A sütemény mindenesetre fantasztikusan finomra sikeredett, és Ednek átfutott az agyán, hogy amennyiben egyszer mégis úgy döntene, hogy otthagyja a hadsereget, akár nyithatnának egy cukrászdát. Nem, inkább mégsem. Envyt csak egyszer zaklatná fel valami annyira, hogy első felindulásában megmérgezze, vagy más módon legyilkolja az összes vendéget, máris kész lenne a katasztrófa. Mihez kezdenének egy rakat hullával? A gondolat morbid volt ugyan, azonban egy ilyesféle történés veszélye akármikor fennállt, hiába viselkedett a homonculus mostanában kezes bárányként.

\- Ízlett? – Envy az asztalra könyökölve, tenyerébe támasztott állal fürkészte, és mellé mosolygott, azzal a bizonyos elbűvölően bájos mosolyával.  
\- Igen, nagyon. Mesébe illően mennyei – áradozott elismerően –, egyszerűen tökéletes.  
\- Mesébe illően? – kuncogott. – Ez vicces, mert amit kitaláltam, az az, hogy teljesítened kell három kívánságomat.  
\- Mindjárt hármat? – kérdezett vissza burkolt tiltakozással. Egy kicsit azért túlzásnak tartotta, azt hitte, a másik beéri egyetlen eggyel is.

\- Pontosan – bólogatott. – Akár a mesebeli aranyhal. Te leszel az én aranyhajú, aranyszemű halacskám. És amennyire megbántottál, örülhetsz annak, hogy csak hármat, nem pedig az összeset…  
\- Tetszeni fog ez nekem? – fogalmazta meg kételyeit hangosan.  
\- Hmm… nem tudom – vonta meg a vállát, jelezve, hogy nem különösebben érdekli. – Az viszont biztos, hogy én nagyon fogom élvezni…

Ebben a pillanatban Ed szinte hallani vélte, ahogy a láthatatlan kelepce ajtaja egy halk kattanással bezárul mögötte. Ha csak sejtette volna, hogy a feledékenységének ilyen súlyos következményei lesznek, közölte volna azzal az idióta Mustanggal, hogy szerezze vissza a nyavalyás zsebóráját úgy, ahogy akarja, majd egy halomnyi desszerttel megpakolva hazautazott volna egy korábbi vonattal. Ennek ellenére mindaddig reménykedett abban, hogy nem fogja utálni ezt az egészet, amíg Envy meg nem osztotta vele, mi is az első kívánsága.


	3. III rész

**Hallgatmány a fejezethez:  
French Affair ~ Sexy (AMV)**

 **III. rész**

Már önmagában az a felfedezés sokkolta, hogy a _vendég_ szoba _elméletileg_ üres ruhásszekrénye _gyakorlatilag_ mindenféle, enyhén szólva is furcsa, meglehetősen hiányosnak mondható göncökkel – jelmezekkel – van tele. Arra a kérdésre, hogy honnan szerezte, Envy azt felelte, hogy telefonon rendelte őket. Ednek a mai napig a leghalványabb segédfogadalma sem volt arról, hogy ebben az országban, sőt, a világ bármely országában lehet kapni ilyesmit, nemhogy telefonon rendelni. Az apró termetű alkimista eleinte abban a – téves – hitben leledzett, hogy a homonculus óhajt parádézni a maskarákban, neki csak végig kell néznie, ám amikor közölte, hogy azt akarja, hogy ő vegye fel az egyiket, és nyomatékképp a kezébe nyomott egy kifejezetten kihívó példányt, Ed heves ellenkezésbe kezdett.

\- Nem. Nemnemnemnemnem! Felejtsd el! – rázta a fejét annyira, hogy egészen beleszédült, miközben arcának színe permanens ciklikussággal váltakozott a céklavörös és a halotti sápadt között.  
\- Nem? Szóval azt mondod, nem? – Envy komótosan átballagott a nappaliba, majd lecövekelt a falra függesztett térkép előtt; ő meg, karján az áttetsző zsákba csomagolt, ruhának csak nagyon nagy jóindulattal nevezhető izével, pár másodperc múltán követte.  
\- Most úgy konkrétan mit csinálsz? – faggatózott értetlenül.  
\- Amestris térképét nézegetem – válaszolta baljóslatún.

\- Azt látom, hogy Amestris térképét nézegeted, de… Minek nézegeted Amestris térképét?  
\- Megpróbálom meghatározni, melyik lehet az a település, amelyet a túlnépesedés veszélye a leginkább fenyeget… – suttogta résnyire szűkült szemekkel.  
\- Ez zsarolás – dohogta bosszúsan, bár bízott benne, hogy a homonculus nem irtana ki emiatt egy komplett várost. Vagy talán mégis…  
\- Nem. Ez érdekérvényesítés – érkezett a cáfolat egy határozott kinyilatkoztatás formájában. – Megígérted – tette hozzá megdönthetetlen érv gyanánt, mire Ed beletörődően sóhajtott.

Végül is remélhetőleg hamarosan ő lesz az, akit valahára megdöntenek, nem az érvek, úgyhogy akár be is adhatná a derekát, ha már a másikat ez ennyire izgatja; nem mellesleg tényleg megígérte. Ez persze nem jelenti automatikusan azt, hogy ne kérethetné magát még egy kicsit.  
\- Feláshatnám esetleg a kertet – javasolta. – Mit szólsz?  
\- Felőlem – vont vállat vigyorogva Envy. – Mihelyst átöltöztél. Igazából úgy terveztem, hogy idebent maradunk, de ha te közszemlére kívánod tenni… – kuncogott.

Most kivételesen ő volt az, aki sarkon fordulva beviharzott a szobába, hogy ne hallja a finoman gunyoros nevetést; az ajtócsapkodást azért inkább kihagyta a repertoárból. Néhány perccel később már a tükörrel szemben ácsorgott, merőben szokatlan szerelését vizsgálva, miközben fülig pirulva állapította meg magában, hogy feltehetően így festhet egy hamisítatlan (hím)ringyó. Alig akarta elhinni, hogy Envy valóban rávette erre – holott a saját, elkerekedett szemeivel láthatta, hogy mégis.

Az öltözék egy semmitlen, falatnyi kis topot, és egy szintén falatnyi szoknyát – _szoknyát!_ – foglalt magában, amit oly' rövidre szabtak, hogy hiába igyekezett lejjebb huzigálni, csak kikandikált alóla a boxere. Tartozott hozzá egy pár könyékig érő kesztyű, valamint egy pár tűsarkú – _tűsarkú!_ – térdcsizma is, és mindezt megkoronázandó az összes ruhadarab rubintvörösben pompázott; de legalább passzolt az arcszínéhez. Egyértelmű volt számára, hogy ezt az egészet neki készítették, másként a csizma nem illett volna ilyen tökéletesen automail bal lábára, mi több, a speciális kialakítás hiányában alighanem fel sem tudta volna venni; ráadásul nem is volt annyira nehéz menni benne, mint amennyire első pillantásra tűnt.

Kitipegett a nappaliba, majd egy kínosra sikerült mosolyt magára erőltetve megállt Envyvel szemben – aki mostanra kényelembe helyezte magát a kanapén –, és közben azért fohászkodott, nehogy valaki (esetleg a fél hadsereg) ezt a verőfényes délutánt válassza arra, hogy meglátogassa őket. Emellett az a gondolat is átcikázott az agyán, hogy ezt követően lényegesen kisebb vehemenciával és őszinteséggel tudja majd kikérni magának, ha a felettese ismételten szóba hozza azt a bizonyos szoknya-témát. Hogy a franc essen bele!

Az ametisztszín szempárban először érdeklődés csillant, a homonculus majdhogynem levetkőztette a tekintetével – nem mintha olyan sokat kellett volna vetkőztetni rajta –, aztán összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
\- Ez így nem jó – mondta fejcsóválva. – Vedd le!  
Edet egyszerre öntötte el a megkönnyebbülés, hogy máris véget ért a jelmezbál, és a csalódás, amiért nem nyerte el a másik tetszését.

\- Jaj már, minimanó, ne az egészet! – tiltakozott Envy, mielőtt még ő megszabadult volna az egyik kesztyűjétől. – Az alsónadrágod a zavaró tényező. Elég illúzióromboló, ahogy kilóg…  
\- Anélkül viszont… más valami fog… kilógni… – hebegte, ösztönösen maga elé kapva kezeit.  
\- Hidd el, hogy az már egyáltalán nem lesz illúzióromboló – eresztett meg egy pajzán vigyort. – Tudod, mit? Gyere közelebb, és segítek – intett, hogy aztán egyszerűen letépje róla az alsót. – Sokkal, de sokkal jobb – bólogatott fülig érő szájjal.  
\- És még én vagyok a perverz – dünnyögte Ed.

\- A kettő nem zárja ki egymást.  
\- Most… tényleg azt akarod, hogy menjek ki így, és ássam fel a kertet? – feszengett, egyik lábáról a másikra helyezve testsúlyát.  
\- Na, mondtam én… – csipkelődött. – Egyébként az a te ötleted volt, és nem, nem akarom. Máskülönben Resemboolt rövidesen át kellene nevezni a vakok városává, ugyanis mindenkinek kinyomnám a szemét, aki csak rád merészel pillantani. Néha mindettől függetlenül érzek rá késztetést…  
\- Feleslegesen féltékenykedsz.

\- Én Envy vagyok. Sosem féltékenykedek feleslegesen – közölte a nyilvánvalót és egyben megmásíthatatlant.  
\- Oké. Belebújtam ebbe a hacukába. Mi a második kívánságod?  
\- Továbbra is az elsőnél járunk…  
\- Ez nem túl igazságos, nem gondolod? – méltatlankodott, bár nem különösebben lepte meg, hogy a homonculus kénye-kedve szerint módosít a talán nem is létező szabályokon.

\- Az élet alapból nem túl igazságos, de… velem lehet alkudni. Amennyiben kielégítő teljesítményt nyújtasz, hajlandó leszek mellőzni a másodikat, és azonnal a harmadikra ugrani – duruzsolta.  
\- Kielégítő teljesítményt? – kérdezett vissza, és a bizsergető hangszín hatására egyre kevesebb meggyőződéssel mantrázta magában, hogy mennyire nagyon elege van ebből az egész játszadozásból. – Térdeljek eléd?  
\- Később. Esetleg… Mindig csak ez a nagy sietség – törölgette homlokát teátrális mozdulatokkal. – Még el sem csábítottál, és máris a lényegre térnél?  
\- _Én_ csábítsalak el _téged_? – Úgy érezte, a másik a lehetetlent kéri tőle, főleg, hogy ez eleddig fordítva történt; nem mintha őt meg olyannyira kellett volna bármikor is csábítgatni. – Hogyan?

\- Ó, a részleteket rád bízom, van azonban egy kikötésem. Nem érhetsz hozzám, ellenben ha jelzek, akkor ide kell jönnöd, hogy megérinthesselek. Akárhol. Ez a nehezítés. Aztán – felállt, odasétált a lemezjátszóhoz, és hamarosan vérforraló dallam töltötte be a helyiséget –, ez a könnyítés. Végül – dobálta le a ruháit, mielőtt visszatelepedett volna a helyére –, ez az ösztönzés. Most pedig táncolj nekem!

Az ifjú alkimista gyorsan behunyta szemeit, és ebben a pillanatban mit nem adott volna azért, ha magára teríthette volna a kabátját – ami stílusában ugyan nem, de színében kétségkívül illett volna a jelenleg viselt holmikhoz. A homonculus "felöltözve" is maga volt a két lábon járó szexuális zaklatás, levetkőzve meg aztán végképp, ráadásul a babonázóan buja ritmus ott lüktetett a fülében vágykeltőn, vadítón, és az aprócskánál is aprócskább szoknya nem igazán volt alkalmas arra, hogy elrejtse ébredező izgalmát.

Mindemellett sajnos szemernyi kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy neki ez a "csábítási hadművelet" nem fog menni, mivel nem tartotta magát ilyesmire alkalmasnak. Nem az automailek végett, hiszen már hozzászokott, megbarátkozott velük; az eredeti testrészeiért túl nagy árat kellett volna fizetnie – és nem csupán amiatt, mert másvalakitől kellett volna elvennie –, nem is nagyon bánta hát, hogy nem sikerült azokat visszaszereznie.

Ebben az is közrejátszott, hogy Envy vonzónak találta a kis – ahogy ő nevezte – csecsebecséit; mondván, hogy így legalább benne is van valami, ami mesterséges. Amikor Ed rákérdezett, hogy mindazt a sok-sok embert is vonzónak találja-e akik szintén fémből készült végtagokkal rendelkeznek, a homonculus azonnal rávágta, hogy kizárólag akkor, ha őket is Edward Elricnek hívják, és szőke, zsebcirkáló méretű alkimisták. Ez konkrétan felért egy szerelmi vallomással.

Csakhogy ez csöppet sem változtatott azon a szomorú tényen – mivel nem is állt vele semmiféle összefüggésben –, hogy ez a bizonyos szőke, zsebcirkáló méretű alkimista a tánc terén tökéletes antitalentumnak számított. Fel nem foghatta, miért érdekli a másikat az ő bénázása; azt azért nem feltételezte róla, hogy ki akarná gúnyolni, kinevetni és megalázni, mert a maga módján, még ha soha nem is mondta ki, Envy szerette őt; ragaszkodott és kötődött hozzá. Ed legalábbis hitt abban – hinni akart abban –, hogy ez így van.

Észre sem vette, mikor kezdett el mozogni a zene ütemére, és habár belülről valahogy olyan darabosnak, esetlennek érezte magát, biztatást olvasott ki az ametisztszín szemekből. Kezdeti tétovázása és berzenkedése ellenére egyre inkább belejött a dologba, és a jutalmul kapott, sűrűsödő érintések is azt a képzetet keltették, hogy jól csinálja, amit csinál – vagy legalábbis úgy, hogy az a másiknak tetszik.

Először csak a gerince mentén simított végig, aztán visszaküldte táncolni; utána a hasa következett, majd belecsókolt-belenyalt a köldökébe, és szemmel láthatóan élvezte a helyzetet – voltaképpen mindketten eléggé élvezték a helyzetet. Ed kénytelen volt óvatosabban és finomabban riszálni a csípőjét, hogy a szoknya libbenő anyaga ne ingerelje annyira, és egyszerre vágyott arra, hogy eljuthasson végre a csúcsra, valamint arra, hogy minél tovább tartson ez az intenzív izgalmi állapot.

Envy mesterien értett hozzá, miként húzza fel a végtelenségig (holott ugyebár őneki kellett volna csábítania): ahogyan belemarkolt a fenekébe, vagy megcirógatta a combját, kiemelt hangsúlyt fektetve azok belső felére; vagy ahogy körülírta ujjaival férfiasságát, fokozottan figyelve rá, hogy még merő véletlenségből se érjen a legérzékenyebb részhez. Szíve szerint – és a teste szerint is – könyörgött volna, hogy teperje le, hogy tegye végre magáévá, vagy tegyen bármit, akármit, ami a gyönyörteli gyötrelmeket gyötrelmek nélküli gyönyörré varázsolja.

Végül valamennyi, örökkévalónak tűnő idő elteltével, amidőn a homonculus magához hívta, magához is húzta, szemből az ölébe ültette, és megcsókolta határozottan és birtoklón, hogy összekoccantak a fogaik; és ő megint meglepődött azon, hogy az ajkai mennyire bársonyosan puhák és édesek, hogy a sötétzöld hajtincsei mennyire természetellenesen selymesek, és hogy a kezei, melyek egy szemvillanás alatt összeroppanthatnák vagy szétszaggathatnák, milyen határtalan gyengédségre képesek.

\- Őrjítően szexi vagy – búgta a fülébe Envy, és maga is érezte, hogy a másik milyen kőkeményen kívánja, ami tovább növelte önnön sóvárgását.  
\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy… kielégítőnek találtad a teljesítményemet? – kérdezte, miközben finoman, mintegy véletlenül megmozdította csípőjét, amire egy rekedtes nyögést kapott feleletül.  
\- Még nem teljesen, de szerintem mindketten… eléggé közel állunk hozzá – mosolyodott el hamiskásan. – Már amennyiben érted, mire célzok – mozdult meg most ő óvatosan alatta, Ed pedig nagyon is értette a célzást; hogyne értette volna.  
\- Akkor elárulod, mi a harmadik kívánságod?

\- Tényleg most akarod ezt megbeszélni? – húzta fel a szemöldökét hitetlenkedve.  
\- Most.  
\- Milyen türelmetlen vagy…  
\- Az a középső nevem. Na! – sürgette.

\- A második már nem is érdekel?  
Ed megmerevedett – nem úgy, mint eddig, hanem egész testében –, és bosszankodva bámult az ametiszt szempárba.  
\- De… azt mondtad…  
\- Azt mondtam, mellőzöm, nem azt, hogy eltekintek tőle.  
\- Igaz. Én vagyok az idióta, hogy tisztességes alkut várok egy homonculustól… – füstölgött kissé lelombozódva.

\- Ugyan, Edward, hiszen ezt is élvezted… élvezed… – Envy kezei ez idáig a tarkóját cirógatták, a hajfonatával játszadoztak; most az egyik a fenekére vándorolt, míg a másik bekúszott kettejük közé, és az érzéki érintések eredményeképpen Ed hirtelen támadt haragja menten elpárolgott. – Egyébként meg… egy hasonló műsort szeretnék, csak valami férfiasabb szerkóban. Mondjuk… az amestrisi hadsereg egyenruhájában. Mit szólsz?  
\- Ühüm… – dünnyögte, arcát a másik bódító illatú hajzuhatagába temetve, és nem nagyon tudott szóhoz jutni. A mindenhol kényeztető ujjak hatására egyre kevésbé volt képes nemhogy a beszédre, hanem magára a gondolkozásra is. – Szerintem az… nincs is itthon…

\- De. Itthon van. Kimosva, kivasalva, beakasztva a szekrénybe… És… azt szeretném még, ha… elvinnél magaddal a küldetéseidre. Ez a harmadik kívánságom… Magaddal viszel? Megígéred?  
\- O…oké… me…megígérem… – zihálta elfúlón, fel sem fogva igazán, hogy mire bólintott rá.  
\- Nagyszerű – mormogta elégedetten a homonculus, majd hanyatt döntötte a kanapén, egy gyors mozdulattal fölébe kerekedett, és miután megszabadította a zavaróan felesleges ruhadaraboktól, felfedezőútra indult ajkaival a testén; Ed világa pedig hamarosan sóhajokkal és nyögésekkel teli mámortengerré változott. 

*** [EdxEnvy]***

Másnap reggel – vagyis csak tippelte, hogy másnap van, és hogy reggel – az ágyat tapogatta maga mellett félkómásan, Envyt keresgélve, miközben megpróbálta összekaparni az előző nap emlékfoszlányait. Az addig tiszta sor volt, hogy ribancjelmezben kellett táncolnia, aztán szeretkeztek, aztán elmentek fürdeni, aztán a hálószobában folytatták. Vagy előtte megették a pite maradékát, majd letesztelték a konyhaasztal stabilitását, és csak utána következett a hálószoba? Lényegtelen, az események sorrendisége a legkevésbé sem változtatott azon a tényen, hogy a homonculus – vele ellentétben – fáradhatatlannak bizonyult; ami nem számított meglepő újdonságnak.

Ed úgy döntött, fel sem kel, amíg Envy vissza nem jön – titkon reménykedve abban, hogy ágyba kapja a reggelit (ebédet?) –, és azon morfondírozott, mi is volt pontosan a harmadik kívánság; a másodikra nagyjából emlékezett. Már-már eszébe jutott, amikor hirtelen megcsörrent az éjjeliszekrényen található telefon, elszakítva a gondolatgombolyag fonalát.

Az ifjú alkimista egy kicsit kivárt, hátha élete párja fölveszi valamelyik másik – a konyhában vagy a nappaliban lévő – készüléket, csakhogy rövidesen zavarni kezdte a zaj, így kénytelen volt maga intézkedni. Mielőtt azonban beleszólhatott volna, egy halk kattanást hallott; ami vagy arra utalt, hogy bontották a vonalat, vagy arra, hogy a homonculus is reagált a hívásra – és a következő pillanatban kiderült, hogy ez utóbbi az igaz.

\- Itt Envy.  
\- Itt meg Mustang.  
Na, vajon most mi a jó francot akarhat? Mindjárt közli, hogy súlyos skandalum történt: eltűnt a hadsereg komplett budipapír-készlete, és e rejtély megoldásához ismételten szükség van az Acélalkimistára – ám legnagyobb döbbenetére a csevej a következőképpen folytatódott:  
\- Ó, szia Roy! – _Roy? ROY?! Mióta vannak ezek ennyire jóban?!_ – Már hiányoltam a hangodat.  
 _Hiányolta a hangját?! Ráadásul nem gunyorosan hiányolta, hanem csak úgy hiányolta?_ Nem. Edward Elric nem féltékeny. DE! EDWARD ELRIC ROHADTUL FÉLTÉKENY! Még szerencse, hogy a baljában volt a kagyló; amilyen erősen markolta, az automaillel most összeroppantotta volna.  
\- Mi a helyzet? Megvannak a miniszoknyás fényképeim? – Ed lelki szemeivel szinte látni vélte az ezredes arcán szétterülő, kaján vigyort; amit majd ő fog letörölni néhány jól irányzott ökölcsapással. Persze Envy sem ússza meg szárazon!  
\- Ez csak természetes, elvégre az üzlet az üzlet. Elküldtem őket gyorspostával, lehet, hogy még ma megkapod.

\- Remek. Már alig várom – mondta felettese izgatottan. _Miniszoknyás fényképek? Mégis milyen… ó, hogy az a!_ … – És a másik dolog?  
\- Elintézve. Beleegyezett.  
\- Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy hamarosan találkozunk. – A megállapítás nem tűnt olyan örömtelinek, mintha éppen egy légyottot szerveznének, sőt, inkább burkoltan ellenségesnek hangzott.  
\- Igen. Azt jelenti. Már alig várom. – A homonculus megszokott szarkazmusa is visszatért. – Ó, és Roy… jó szórakozást a képekhez! – kuncogott fel, majd ismételten egy halk kattanás hallatszott, utána pedig szaggatott búgás: a beszélgetés befejeződött.


	4. IV rész

**IV. rész**

Ed minden kimerültségét sutba dobva pattant fel az ágyról, és indult el az ajtó felé, hogy számon kérje az imént elhangzottakat, észre sem véve, hogy egyrészt mindezt anyaszült meztelenül teszi, másrészt, hogy továbbra is rendületlenül a telefont szorongatja. Mígnem a kagylót a készülékkel összekötő vezeték az erőhatásoknak engedelmeskedve elpattant, a lábai köré tekeredett, és bosszút állva a brutális bánásmódért nemes egyszerűséggel elgáncsolta. Az apró termetű alkimista egy puffanás kíséretében a padlóra zuhant – de legalább nem ütötte meg magát annyira, mintha magasabbra nőtt volna –, aztán válogatott szitkok özönét zúdította a béklyóvá avanzsált, jobb sorsra érdemes telefontartozékra. A káromkodásegyveleg aköré a koncepció köré összpontosult, hogy a kábel készítője kezdeményezzen nemi aktust a kreálmányával – meg önmagával is.

A kis közjáték következtében, mialatt kiszabadította magát, sikerült lenyugodnia annyira, hogy átgondolja az egészet ahelyett, hogy nekitámadna Envynek, és vádaskodni kezdene, meg ordibálni vele; az azonban nyilvánvaló volt a számára, hogy a két manipulátor szervezkedett valamit a háta mögött. Az első feltételezését, miszerint a homonculus folytatna viszonyt az ezredessel, azonnal félresöpörte, bár azért ott motoszkált benne, hogy mi van, ha mégis.

Aztán hirtelen beugrott a harmadik kívánság, és így rögtön arra is rájött, hogy mire vonatkozott konkrétan a "beleegyezett" kijelentés. De miért? Mi értelme volt mindennek azon kívül, hogy Envy imád játszadozni; hiszen akár meg is kérdezhette volna – ő meg kategorikusan nemet mondott volna. Oké, végül is valamilyen szinten világos.

És mi a helyzet a fényképekkel? Egyáltalán milyen fényképekről van szó? _Miniszoknyás_ fényképekről… Nem. Kizárt dolog, hogy saját magáról küldött volna ilyesmit; az nem létezik. Az szintén lehetetlenség, hogy róla készített volna fotókat abban a kurvás szerelésben; nem is volt nála fényképezőgép, ráadásul amilyen féltékeny úgy általában, meg hogy kinyomná a szemét annak, aki látja…

A végén arra a döntésre jutott, hogy az a legtisztább, ha kifaggatja az illetékest, a tőle telhető legnagyobb türelemmel és higgadtsággal; ezért miután felöltözött, kiballagott a konyhába, de előtte még alkímiával helyrepofozta a megtépázott telefont. A másik az asztalnál ült, és gondterhelten bámult maga elé – reggeli sehol. Ed agyán a szituációhoz nem illőn keresztülcikázott, hogy mit műveltek itt tegnap – az evésen kívül –, aztán gyorsan elhessegette a bevillanó emlékeket, és leült vele szembe.

\- Azt hittem, hamarabb jössz… meg hogy dühösebb leszel… – sóhajtotta Envy bűnbánóan, ami már önmagában megdöbbentette.  
\- Majdnem így lett, de belegabalyodtam a telefonzsinórba, és úgy elzúgtam, hogy csak úgy csattant – próbálta valamelyest kirángatni a mélabújából.  
\- Komolyan? – mosolyodott el halványan a homonculus az ilyenkor szokásos vihogás helyett. – A fene se gondolná, hogy ilyen alacsonyról ekkorát tudsz esni.  
\- HÉ, KI ANNYIRA KICSI, HOGY LÉTRÁRÓL SZEDI A BORSÓT?! – kiabálta amolyan felvidításképpen.

\- Te, tökmag – mondta szeretetteljesen. Körülbelül olyan nehéz volt rá haragudni, mint egy elárvult kiscicára.  
\- Mi folyik itt, Envy? – tette fel a kérdést rövid hallgatást követően. – Mit üzleteltetek Mustanggal?  
\- Ezek szerint tényleg hallottad.  
\- Igen. Először úgy tűnt, mintha te meg az az idióta…

\- Akkor most már, ha csak egy kicsit is, de tudod. Tudod, hogy mit érzek minden nap minden egyes órájának minden egyes percében. _Az_ vagyok _én_.  
\- Nem. Nemcsak az vagy. – Átnyúlt az asztal fölött, megszorította a homonculus jéghideg kezeit, és el sem eresztette. – Rengeteg minden más is.  
\- Mi más? Mi vagyok én neked, Edward? A kis házi szörnyed, aki mos-főz rád, rendben tartja az otthonodat, és a rendelkezésedre áll, ha kettyinteni támad kedved?  
\- De…dehogyis… – hebegte. – Sosem gondolnék rád így!

\- Akkor jó. Mert én viszont magamra igen…  
\- Envy… ez a _mi_ otthon _unk_ … a _mi_ élet _ünk_. Az enyém és a tied is. A _miénk_. Közös. És én nagyon szeretlek téged.  
\- Mégsem bízol bennem – jegyezte meg fájdalmas szomorúsággal.  
\- Az életemet is rád bíznám! – vágta rá hevesen és egyben határozottan.

\- A sajátodat. Igen. És másét? – Ed képtelen volt megszólalni. Fullasztóan feszült csend telepedett közéjük. Mégis mit felelhetne erre? Hazudni nem akart; igazat nem mondhatott. – Látod, Edward… Roy Mustang, aki gyűlöl engem, jobban megbízik bennem, mint te, aki elvileg szeretsz.  
\- Az a seggfej csak ki akarja használni a képességeidet! – csattant fel.  
\- Az a seggfej legalább nem feltételezi rólam azt, hogy hirtelen gondolok egyet, és lemészárolom magam körül az embereket! – fakadt ki. – Szoktam ugyan ilyesmivel fenyegetőzni, és szórakoztató elképzelni, de nem tenném meg… már nem.  
\- Nem veszem komolyan az efféle fenyegetőzéseidet… maximum félkomolyan… – tette hozzá amolyan bocsánatkérő mosollyal, és a másik viszonozta. – Nem tudom, jól értelmezem-e ezt az egészet, de te nem csak a Központi Városba akarsz velem jönni, hanem… a küldetéseimre is?  
Envy bólintott.

\- Az a dolgom, hogy az embereken segítsek… hogy megkönnyítsem az életüket… hogy megoldjam a problémáikat, ha ők maguk erre nem képesek. Mondjuk, amilyen érdekfeszítő feladatokat kapok mostanában… – csóválta meg a fejét bosszankodva. – Szóval, te utálod az embereket, mégis…  
\- Igen, utálom őket, és nem, nem az összeset utálom. Ez bonyolult… vagyis igazából nem az. Biztos nagyon mérges leszel rám, viszont ha már szándékosan lebuktattam magam, akkor azt is elmesélem, hogy… Amikor téged is ráállítottak Kimblee elfogására, éreztem, hogy rossz vége lesz. Emlékszel? Könyörögtem, hogy hadd segíthessek, de te olyan nagyon makacs vagy! _"Jaj, Envy, tudok én vigyázni magamra!"_ Na persze! – dohogta. – Aztán majdnem kiskanállal kellett összeszedegetni. Napokig lebegtél élet és halál közt. Én meg közöltem Mustanggal, hogy amennyiben ez még egyszer előfordul, a Lángalkimistából csupán egy kupac hamu marad, és az emberei megcsonkított holttestével dekorálom ki a Központi Parancsnokság épületét. Szemernyi kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy nem viccelek…

\- Ó, jaj! – Képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy most sírjon, nevessen, dühöngjön, vagy csak megölelgesse a másikat. A homonculus meg az ő sajátságos szeretetnyelve… Azért szerencse, hogy ebből a szempontból nem olyan, mint a kedvenc állata, és nem helyez naponta a küszöbre morbid módon (az egér helyett stílszerűen) egy hullát. – Most már világos, miért kellett nekem az utóbbi időben többek között ellopott zsebórákkal, eltűnt, pontosabban sosem létezett gemkapocs-szállítmányokkal, elkóborolt macskákkal, és hasonló baromságokkal foglalkoznom.  
\- Az elkóborolt macskával kicsit túlzásba estünk – vigyorodott el Envy. – Szóval Mustang nemrég felhívott azzal, hogy ez nem mehet így tovább, mert egyrészt elfogytak az ötletei az idióta ügyeket illetően, másrészt meg már rágják a fülét, amiért ilyesmikre pazarolja az Acélalkimista adottságait. Tudtam, hogy feleslegesen kérlelnélek, hiszen már nem egyszer megtettem, ezért valami mást kellett kitalálnom… az ezredes meg segített megvalósítani.

\- Tehát – húzta össze a szemöldökét –, ez a drámázással körített kívánságosdi egy jól megrendezett színjáték volt? – kérdezte sokkal inkább kijelentő hangsúllyal. Annyira törekedett arra, hogy megértse a homonculus nyakatekert gondolkodásmódját, ennek ellenére előfordult, hogy mégis meglepetést okozott; mint ebben az esetben is.  
\- Részben. Amikor azt üvöltözted, hogy: "MÁSKÜLÖNBEN MÁR VÉGIGKEFÉLTEM VOLNA EGÉSZ AMESTRIST!" – utánozta élethűen – na, azzal tényleg megbántottál, és Mustangra is féltékeny vagyok.  
\- Envy…  
\- De én mindenkire féltékeny vagyok, úgyhogy ez nem nagy újdonság – vonta meg a vállát. – Hmm… és a szexi kis táncikálásod lehengerlően fantasztikus volt – nyalta meg a felső ajkát.

\- Envy. – Ed kivételesen nem hagyta elterelni a figyelmét.  
\- Most csalódott vagy, igaz? Haragszol rám? – Az ametisztszín szempárban kétségbeesés tükröződött.  
\- Fogalmam sincs – sóhajtotta. – Elég nehéz rajtad kiigazodni…  
\- Pedig egyszerű vagyok.  
A fiatal alkimista nem igazán értett egyet ezzel a megállapítással, azonban inkább megtartotta magának a véleményét.

\- Még mindig nem fér a fejembe. Csatlakozni akarsz az amestrisi hadsereghez? – folytatta a faggatózást.  
\- Hát, ha már téged nem tudlak rábírni a kilépésre… Egyébként nem, ilyesmire nem vetemednék. Kizárólag tőled vagyok hajlandó utasításokat elfogadni.  
\- Envy… embereket fogunk megmenteni. Nem baj?  
\- Edward Elric, érted az egész világot megmenteném. – Az őszinte vallomás mögött kimondatlanul ott lebegett annak ellentettje is: hogy akár el is pusztítaná; és Ed ebben a pillanatban szembesült az igazsággal a maga teljességében. A felelősség az övé. Az övé, amit magára vállalt, amikor összekötötte az életét a homonculusszal; és nem bánta; és biztos volt benne, hogy újra meg újra megtenné.

\- Tudok magamra vigyázni, de – emelte fel a mutatóujját, mielőtt még a másik közbeszólhatott volna – megengedem, mi több, szeretném, hogyha te is vigyáznál rám. Vigyázunk _egymásra_. Rendben?  
Envy mosolyogva bólintott.  
\- Oké. Akkor van még egy… pontosabban két kérdésem. Ez az egész összeesküvésetek valószínűleg sohasem derült volna ki. Miért intézted mégis úgy, hogy szándékosan lebuktasd magad… magatokat?  
\- Mert… miután felébredtem, órákon keresztül néztem, ahogy alszol. Néha mozgatod közben az orrodat, tudtad? – kuncogott fel halkan. – És akkor egy hang… egy fura kis hang azt suttogta, hogy nagyon helytelen dolgot csináltam… és hiába akartam nem törődni vele, csak nem maradt csöndben, sőt, egyre hangosabb lett.

\- Íme: a bizonyíték, hogy van lelked. Máskülönben lelkiismeret-furdalásod sem lenne – pillantott mélyen a megbabonázóan szépséges szemekbe. – Én is hibás vagyok, amiért sosem hallgattalak meg. Mindig csak leráztalak, amikor ez a téma szóba került, és nem figyeltem oda arra, hogy mit is szeretnél mondani valójában. Sajnálom.  
\- Én is sajnálom, Edward. Igazán. Nagyon. Sajnálom. Ennél jobban csak azt sajnálom, hogy nem ígérhetem meg, hogy soha többé nem folyamodom ilyesféle módszerekhez.  
\- Nem baj, már kezdek hozzászokni – vigyorodott el. – Baromi unalmas lenne nélküle… nélküled az életem.  
\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem haragszol rám? – kíváncsiskodott némileg aggodalmasan.  
\- Nem, nem jelenti azt, viszont… már van is egy ötletem, hogyan engesztelhetnél ki – kacsintott. – Na és mi van azzal a másik dologgal? Miféle _miniszoknyás_ fényképeket küldtél te Mustangnak?

\- Ja, hogy az? – vihogott fel Envy. – Az egy nagyon… nagyon vicces történet – röhögcsélt.  
\- Miért van az a sanda gyanúm, hogy én nem fogok rajta ilyen jól szórakozni? – dünnyögte rezignáltan.  
\- Jaj, bébibogyó, ne rontsd már el a kedvemet! A szoknyafétises felettesed egy visszataszító alak – húzta el a száját. – Először csak arról volt szó, hogy érjem el valahogyan, hogy veled mehessek a küldetéseidre, aztán kitalálta ezt a beöltözős bulit, meg hogy küldjek neki képeket. Szemtől szemben biztos kibeleztem volna, de így…  
\- Tőle… tőle vannak a jelmezek? – Annyira sokkolta az információ, hogy dühöngeni is elfelejtett.

\- Csak, ami tegnap rajtad volt. A többit tényleg telefonon rendeltem.  
\- Basszus… – Ed a tenyerébe temette vörösödő arcát. – Halálra fog cukkolni! – jajdult fel. – Hogy… hogy tehetted ezt? – motyogta, és az előbb ugyan még nem, most viszont már végtelenül csalódottnak érezte magát.  
\- Édes kis cukorborsóm, hadd mondjam már végig! – Érzett egy leheletfinom érintést a fejbúbján. – Nem rólad csináltam fényképeket. Ugyan, mikor tettem volna? És magamról se, azaz… – Ed kikukucskált az ujjai közül: Envy fülig érő szájjal vigyorgott. – Különben meg, szerinted eltűrném, hogy bármelyikőnkre is csorgassa a nyálát?  
\- Továbbra sem vágom – csóválta a fejét értetlenül –, de legalább egy kicsit megnyugodtam.

\- Figyelj! Az ezredes üzenete így szólt: _"Vedd rá Acélkát, hogy felvegye ezt! Miniszoknyás fényképeket akarok!"_ ; a többi része nem lényeges. Roy Mustang megkapta a miniszoknyás képeit… és garantálom, hogy soha többé nem fog sem a termeteddel, sem pedig más egyébbel piszkálódni.  
\- Félelmetesen agyafúrt vagy. – Ed döbbent elismeréssel pislogott az alakváltó homonculusra, aztán mindkettejükből kirobbant a nevetés: az asztalra borulva, levegő után kapkodva, könnyezve kacagtak. 

*** [EdxEnvy] ***

Eközben Roy Mustang ezredes az aznapi posta megérkezését követően körültekintően gondoskodott arról, hogy egyedül maradjon az irodájában, és egy jó darabig senki se zavarja, majd kikereste a kupacból a várva várt küldeményt. Eleinte vonakodott attól, hogy pont Envyvel paktáljon le, aztán gyorsan meggyőzte magát, hogy a cél – a hőn áhított führeri szék – szentesíti az eszközt, különösen akkor, ha több legyet is üthet egy csapásra.

Egyrészt, amennyiben Amestris legfiatalabb és egyben legtehetségesebb alkimistájára végre komolyabb ügyeket is rábízhat – mint például az azóta a balul sikerült akció óta remekül rejtőzködő Soft. J. Kimblee, a mániákus robbantgató kézre kerítését – akkor az több megoldott esettel, ergo nagyobb elismeréssel, végső soron pedig előléptetéssel járhat. Másrészt innentől kezdve nem őt, hanem az önkéntes testőrét terheli minden felelősség a fiú esetleges sérüléseivel kapcsolatban; mindemellett rajta kívül senki más nem büszkélkedhetett azzal, hogy a hadsereg, pontosabban az egész ország szolgálatába állított egy homonculust – a továbbiakban Acélka dolga, hogy kordában tartsa a házi kedvencét.

Ezen kívül a felügyeletére bízott unokaöccsei is nagyszerűen szórakoztak a "viccesen kiabáló törpebácsi" szívatása közben, így ő lett a szemükben az ügyeletes legjobb fej bébiszitter; a segítségért cserébe kialkudott fotógyűjtemény már csak úgymond a hab volt a tortán.

Igazság szerint alapvetően sosem szerepelt a vágyálmai között, hogy miniszoknyás férfiakat nézegessen, inkább a nőket preferálta, és ha megtehette volna, kötelezővé tette volna a szebbik nem számára az ilyesféle viseletet. Edward Elric azonban az alacsony termetével, a vékony (bár izmos) alkatával, a helyes kis arcával, a szőke, fonott hajával, meg a hatalmas, mézszín szemeivel elég lányosnak, az automailjei miatt pedig kuriózumnak számított; ráadásul a képekkel nemcsak az ő, hanem a visszataszító szörnyikéje orra alá is borsot törhetett. Vajon az a rémség mennyire volt dühös (és féltékeny), amikor elolvasta a levelet? Remélte, hogy nagyon – ám alighanem kevésbé, mint ő ebben a pillanatban.

Miután ugyanis egy levélkéssel óvatosan felnyitotta a borítékot, nem konkrétan azokkal a felvételekkel szembesült, mint amelyekre számított, és a mellékelt papírlapon szereplő szöveg még inkább felbőszítette:

 _Drága Roy!_

 _Ne haragudj, kérlek, a kissé kusza betűim miatt, azonban enyhén remeg a kezem a visszafojtott röhögéstől. Amennyiben elég élénk a fantáziád – márpedig biztosra veszem, hogy így van –, úgy el tudod képzelni az arckifejezésemet, mialatt ezeket a sorokat írom Neked.  
Először is, szeretném megköszönni a jelmezt. Edward felvette (a feltételed első része tehát teljesült), és talán mondanom sem kell, hogy nagyon jól éreztük egymást. Nem mintha olyannyira az útmutatásaidra szorulnék, de ha vannak még efféle remek ötleteid arra vonatkozóan, hogyan pezsdíthetnénk fel az egyébként sem unalmas szexuális életünket, akkor nyugodtan oszd meg velem. Nem harapok érte.  
Mindazonáltal fogalmam sincs, hogy a miniszoknyás fényképek (a feltétel második része szintén teljesült) elnyerik-e a tetszésedet; sajnos az alapanyagból még az én tehetségemmel is mindössze ennyit sikerült kihozni. Azért, hogyha jobban megnézed őket, nem lettek olyan rémesek. Nekem a fodros, fehér alapon piros szívecskés az egyik kedvencem, de a masnis-csipkés sem rossz, a katonai egyenruha nőiesebb verziója pedig kifejezetten szexi.  
Komolyra fordítva a szót: ha még egyszer, netalántán, véletlenül egyetlen aprócska panaszt is hallok Rólad Edwardtól, a képeket a Central Times címlapján fogod viszontlátni! Kíváncsi vagyok, mennyire mozdítaná előre a karrieredet, valamint a jövőbeni esetleges Führerré történő kinevezésedet… Ne mondd azt, hogy zsarolás – az olyan csúnyán hangzik. Nevezzük inkább érdekérvényesítésnek. Rendben?  
Ja, és így a végére még egy megszívlelendő jó tanács: ne baszakodj egy homonculusszal, és főleg ne baszakodj Envyvel!  
Egy élmény volt!_

 _Üdv: Envy_

A rohadt szemétláda! Az amestrisi hadsereg sötét hajú ezredese, aki a Lángalkimista is volt egyben, döbbent haraggal pislogott maga elé, majd ismételten átlapozta a fényképeket, hogy elborzadva győződjön meg arról, nem az előbb káprázott a szeme; végül egy csettintéssel felgyújtotta a paksamétát. Ahhoz mindenesetre elég élénk volt a fantáziája, hogy elképzelje, amint az irománnyal meg a képekkel együtt a küldemény feladója is a tűz martalékává válik, és mire az egész elhamvadt, lecsillapodott annyira, hogy kénytelen-kelletlen elismerje magában: ezt bizony megérdemelte.

Legalább azonban az is kiderült, hogy – ha a bizarr viszonyukba egy normális ember nem is akart mélyebben belegondolni – a mélynövésű alkimista és az alakváltó homonculus párosa lesz a tökéletes eszköz ahhoz, hogy elrepítse őt a führeri székig. Az Acélalkimista kiemelkedő képességeivel eddig is tisztában volt, ahogyan a szörnyecskéje fizikai adottságaival is; azt viszont mindezidáig nem is sejtette, hogy Envy ennyire furmányos észjárással rendelkezik.

Nos, hogy is mondják? Nézd mindennek a jó oldalát, és boldogabb leszel! Roy Mustang pedig pontosan ezt tette. 

*** [EdxEnvy] ***

Miután elfogyasztották az Envy által sebtében összeütött zöldséges rántottát, Ed a homonculusra pillantott, és képtelen volt megállni, hogy el ne vigyorodjon.  
\- Mi ilyen vicces, minimanó? Maszatos lettem? – törölte meg a száját.  
\- Nem, dehogy, csak… – fojtott el egy nevetést – úgy érdekelne, milyen képet vágott az a perverz seggfej, amikor meglátta a fotókat.  
\- Megmutassam? – kérdezte, majd az igenlő feleletet követően magára öltötte az igencsak zabosan grimaszoló Roy Mustang ábrázatát.  
\- Milyen hasznos, ha van egy alakváltó a háznál – bólogatott Ed továbbra is szélesen vigyorogva. – Na, gyorsan változz vissza, még a végén véletlenül behúzok egyet.

\- Ezek szerint kiengesztelődtél? – faggatózott Envy immáron a szokásos formájában. – Merthogy még tartozol ám a második kívánsággal.  
\- Hmm… nem vagy te egy kicsit… nagyon pofátlan? – húzta össze a szemöldökét. – Úgy véled, hogy ezek után megérdemled?  
\- Ez nem érdem kérdése. Megígérted – közölte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.  
\- Akkor jobb lesz, ha gyorsan elfelejted…

\- Hogyan? Csúnya dolog megszegni az adott szavad, Edward! – puffogott.  
\- …pontosabban találj ki helyette valami mást – folytatta Ed zavartalanul. – Most már ugyanis a kiengesztelődéshez nekem is van ám három kívánságom. Az első pedig konkrétan egy vetkőzős műsor az amestrisi hadsereg egyenruhájában, a te prezentációdban.  
\- Ó. – Az ametisztszín szemek elkerekedtek, majd a homonculus felvihogott. – Ez tetszik. Mikor szeretnéd?  
\- Mondjuk… máris?

\- Remek – dörzsölte össze tenyereit vidám izgatottsággal. – Amíg átöltözök, transzmutálj nekem a nappali közepére egy, a padlótól a plafonig érő rudat.  
\- Rudat? Mégis milyen… rudat? – kíváncsiskodott értetlenül, és némi szorongással. Minek neki egy _rúd_.  
\- Egy stabil, öt-hat centi átmérőjű acélrudat. Rendben?  
\- Felőlem – vonta meg a vállát, bár továbbra sem volt még csak megközelítőleg sem elképzelése arról, hogy mire kellhet; aztán hamarosan megtudta, amikor a másik belibbent a helyiségbe egy, az eredetinél szűkebb szabású, kék színű uniformisban, elindította a zenét, majd akrobatikus elemekkel tarkított, vérforralóan érzéki táncba kezdett.

Ed és Envy egészen addig teljesítgették egymás merészebbnél merészebb kívánságait, amíg meg nem kapták a parancsot az első közös küldetésükre. Ez már azonban egy másik történet… 

VÉGE

 **Tata Young ~ Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy (Envy – AMV)**

 _Amennyiben tetszett, szeretettel várlak vissza a többi írásomnál; van még olyan – egyelőre folyamatban lévő – történetem, a Fullmetal Shitennou, ami szintén erre a párosra fókuszál, és tekinthető kvázi egyfajta előzménynek.  
Üdv: D_D_


End file.
